Denial
by Mirialdo
Summary: Wufei has a talk with Duo about a certain strange stalker he has..


Title: Denial  
  
Author: Treize  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
Started and Finished on: 10/19/01  
  
Warnings: Implied Yaoi, and humor  
  
Pairings: Implied 3+2, Implied 6+5  
  
A\N: The events described in this took place over a two month period just to clear up any confusion in this. So what's talked about happened over the two months before this fic begins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo set the file he was looking at on his desk when he heard the door to the small office he shared with Trowa slam. Looking up he saw Wufei leaning against the door. "Ohayo, Wufei. What's wrong?"  
  
Onyx eyes looked over at him silently for a moment before the Chinese Preventer walked over to sit down in a chair in front of his desk. "Do I look gay to you?" he asked suddenly, shocking Duo into blinking and silence for a couple minutes.  
  
"No... why did you..?" he began.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and growled slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I have a stalker, well.. not really a stalker now, never mind." Wufei stood up and for a moment Duo thought he was going to leave, when he turned to face him again walking back towards the chair he had left, and leaning against it. "A couple months ago I went into this gay bar with Noin dressed up as a guy to complete this mission."  
  
Duo nodded for him to continue. "I know.. and?"  
  
Wufei looked away from him over at the wall. "While we we're in there, we kissed to get them to believe we were a couple. Afterwards though there was this guy.. for some reason he doesn't believe me when I say that kissing a female partner dressed as a guy doesn't make me gay. He didn't believe me. He disappeared for a while and then showed back up stalking Heero."  
  
Duo nodded again. "I'd heard about that, but what does it have to do with..?"  
  
Wufei snorted softly and kicked the chair with his boot. "It now appears that it was me he was stalking. I've caught a glimpse of him at least once every day last month, out of the corner of my eye, but always when I turned to face him fully he disappeared on me. In the beginning I really never gave it too much thought then because we all thought it was Heero he was watching and I was with Heero whenever I spotted him. When I started seeing him when I was alone, I tried to convince myself I was just seeing things, that there wasn't anything there."  
  
"And.. ?"  
  
Wufei glanced over at him and down at the floor. "It was when I'd finally managed to make myself believe that, that I started getting phone calls, he left messages on my answering machine." Wufei glared at the black boots he wore. "At first he didn't say anything. it was just breathing."  
  
"So how did you know it was him?"  
  
Wufei looked over at him silent for a moment before shaking his head. "Maxwell, do you know how rare it would be for me to have two stalkers at the exact same time?"  
  
Duo shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "Yeesh, go on.. you don't have to get uptight about it."  
  
Wufei just looked away again back towards the floor. "Anyway. after a couple days of that he started actually talking in the messages, telling me how nice I had looked that day or that the shirt I wore that day really brought out the color of my eyes. I mean how the hell can anything 'bring out' the *color* of my eyes?! They're black!" Duo just shrugged again.  
  
"It really began to freak me out though, you remember when began to act weird last month.." he trailed off, cheeks turning slightly red.  
  
Duo snickered faintly. "I also remember you getting hit I don't know how many times as well.."  
  
"Thanks a lot, rub it in why don't you.." Duo just snickered again and grinned. "For a while I thought that it was actually working despite the pain and humiliation involved, if it got him off my back it was worth it."  
  
"Let me guess.. it didn't work."  
  
"Well, yes and no. After a week of it, the phone calls got fewer until they stopped completely and I stopped seeing him so often, then a week or so later he wasn't bothering me at all."  
  
Duo frowned slightly and scratched the back of his head. "Then what's wrong?"  
  
Wufei walked around the chair and fell back into it, before looking up again at him briefly before looking over at the file cabinets along the other wall. "Well, a couple weeks ago, it was late at night and I was reading. My phone rang, so like an idiot I answered it figuring that if someone was calling me at that time of night it was probably work related. A mission, something *important*." Duo nodded watching him silently for once. "I was wrong, it was him."  
  
"Yea.. and?"  
  
"He wanted to know why I was rebuffing his advances. That surprised me, and after a moment, I told him to go to hell. I'm not into that sort of thing and I don't like guys. I told him that and then hung up. As I took the phone from my ear to set it on the hook, I heard him laugh. I went back to my book, a minute later the phone rang again, this time I didn't pick it up, the answering machine got it, and it was him, again, he wanted to know why I hung up on him and why I wouldn't acknowledge the truth." He shook his head again and leaned back in the chair turning to look back at Duo.  
  
"I ignored him, he was deluded anyway if he thought I swung that way. But he kept calling every five minutes, leaving the same kind of message. 'Why did you hang up, why don't you just face the truth' " he rolled his eyes again in annoyance. " Eventually, I gave up on ever getting the book finished and pulled plug on the phone before going to bed. Not ten minutes later, I was woken up to the sound of my door being forced open and banging against the wall. I picked up my sword and snuck into the living room to see what was going on. Well, it was him and unfortunately he saw me before I had a chance to do anything more than blink. He grabbed me by the arms and slammed me up against the wall off the damned floor, and after that the crazy tried to kiss me senseless."  
  
Duo smirked suddenly, but wiped it off after Wufei glared murder at him. "Gomen.. please go on.. what else happened?"  
  
"For your information, I struggled like hell to get away, but it was like nothing I did bothered him in the least. After a couple minutes, he pulled back away from me, with this damned fanatical glint in those damned azure eyes and had the *gall* to stand there holding me up off the floor by my arms and ask if I *liked* what he had done!" Wufei growled again and kicked back against the leg of the chair he sat in.  
  
"What did you do.. I assume he left, right?"  
  
"Damned straight he left, I told him to let go of me and get the hell out of my house. I also told him I wasn't gay and for him to leave me alone. The damned idiot laughed at me.. well, it wasn't a full laugh, just this annoying little snicker, like what you do sometimes." Duo rolled his eyes and grinned. Wufei shot him another dirty look as he continued. "He told me to think on it and let me go without a warning. I fell to the floor, and he was gone in a flash of dark brown and gold before I was able to get to my sword again. I stood up and shut the door, placing a chair in front of it since he broke my damned lock and door handle." He scowled and kicked the chair leg again. "But that isn't the worse part.."  
  
"Oh.. ? Then what would be the worst part then.."  
  
"You think I'm going to tell you? I don't want this part, the other shit is no real big deal, but the worst I don't want spread around. I'm not that kind of guy, its his fault I have them anyway."  
  
"Aww, come on.. I swear I won't tell anyone.. well maybe Trowa, but I tell him everything and you know he can keep a secret. So tell me.. have what? What is this worst part.. tell me.. tell me please..?"  
  
Wufei gave him an annoyed look. "Did anyone ever tell you, you're an annoyance sometimes?"  
  
Duo grinned and nodded. "Heero tells me that all the time, Trowa only says it when he needs sleep." He leaned forwards towards Wufei. "So, are you going to tell me.. I *promise* the only person I might spill to is Trowa.. I *swear*.. now tell me."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, just to shut you up, but if I find out you told *anyone* but Trowa. I'll rip that braid off you and choke you with it."  
  
Duo snickered. "So.. tell me then.. what is *them*?"  
  
"Dreams. When I went back to bed and finally got back to sleep I had these damned dreams that were nothing but these stupid men in long dark brown coats who had a tendency to have long ass blond hair. They also had a habit of pinning me to walls and trying to kiss me senseless." he looked over at Duo, whose eyes were wide and he could just see the braided Preventer straining to keep from laughing. "Like I said, one word goes beyond this room or Trowa and I'll kill you with that stupid braid of yours."  
  
Duo finally calmed himself down enough to raise his hands up in defense and shake his head. "Swear, I won't say a word!"  
  
The Chinese Preventer scowled again. "You better not. Obviously I got *no* sleep that night and I was more than a little annoyed and confused. I know I'm not gay, but those damned dreams were so vivid and they wouldn't go away. He continued to call me the rest of last month and I continued to ignore him and his calls. He stopped calling after another week of that and one night after a week of nothing he barges into my house and kissed me again. I yelled at him to get out and he left with another damned laugh and told me I needed to confront the truth."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow slightly. "This still going on?"  
  
Wufei continued to scowl. "Yes. At the moment, its in the week that he's stopped calling me. I'm sure in a couple days no doubt he'll break into my house again to annoy me further."  
  
"Well, haven't you ever thought of moving?"  
  
"I'm not letting some guy chase me out of my house. Its *my* house and I don't *want* to move."  
  
"And you're not gay."  
  
"Right! I don't swing that way. It's his fault I have those damned dreams and he won't leave me alone."  
  
"Oy.. Wufei.. I don't know what to say."  
  
There was a knock on the door then and both Preventers looked up and over at it. "Come in." Duo said leaning back again in his seat. Wufei stood up to leave, still scowling faintly. The door opened and Trowa stepped inside leaving the door open. Duo grinned and stood up as well behind the desk.  
  
Trowa smiled faintly back at Duo and nodded once to Wufei as he stepped further into the room. "I decided to introduce someone to you, I went by Wufei's office first, and now I know why it was empty."  
  
"So who is it.. someone new join up?" Duo asked the auburn haired Preventer.  
  
"You might say it's an old member, he quit an number of years ago and just now came back." Trowa turned and nodded towards the door and a tall shadow fell over it as Wind walked through it, his long blond hair falling over the back of his Preventer's jacket. There was a sudden thump and the three of them looked over to see Wufei passed out on the floor.  
  
"It appears that I've upset someone with my appearance.. again." Wind said softly, looking down at Wufei with amused azure eyes and a small smirk on his lips.  
  
Duo looked back at the tall blond and then raised an eyebrow slightly. "Ya think?" 


End file.
